Traditional protective garments and shelters frequently utilize carbon materials such as activated carbon. These materials are typically reliant on non-specific adsorption, may provide little to no catalytic/reactive activity, and do not protect against the full range of threat agents. Furthermore, protective garments often provide little to no water transport across protective barriers, resulting in discomfort to the wearer and limiting the duration of their use. A need exists for fabrics addressing these short-comings.